A series of happenings one might describe as less fortunate than the favorable sequence of events that could happen
Hello my name is Dixie Normus and i had a traumatic experience with my sister Alexis Texas. We used to be a big fan of this thing but not no more. Me and thw Elaxis really liked the ligend of the zelda. Zelda is the best male character in any series and ilove the princess Zelda always saves, i think her name is Chica the chicken from fnaf. Alexis found an epic romhack from some the website i d k. She downloaded it and then we wrer pulled into some sort of warp zone that was white, a worthless void with a single treasure map., then a hyperealistic screen popped up and we couldn't excape it i. The title screen said. The legend of zelda and mario at she sonic winter olympic 2020 games featuring Dante from the devil may cry series and Knuckles Battle DX Director's cut IV the tasmanian tiger for bikini bottom oddysey and the cursed mummy the killer: your time is up.exe.avi - The crystal shards | A Marble Hornets story Sister Location™. We were very scared and scared. We just didn't know what to do, then we pressed start because we wanted to beat the game and escape. The Total Drama theme song started playing in G-Major and the only lyrics were "I don't like you", "i hate you", "your an SCP", "I have a certain distain for you that is definitely relating to anybody affiliated with you" and "YOUR NEXT". The song was playing while we were in a forest full of hyper-realistic bloody animals, but the forest was green and blossoming all over. We just ran through scared as the Total Drama theme song faded into the Het Huis Anubis theme song played very loudly, distorted and backwards. We were taken off guard when static appeared before us and some blue thing with hyper-realistic blood shot eyes came floating towards us. Then, instead of getting us he said: "This is supposed to be your world, but where is Kate, one of you is Kate, she is chosen one, she is the biggest Legend Of Zelda fan to ever exist, she should've been pulled into this romhack. I'll have you know that if you don't beat this game a week, i will send all of my Creepypasta friends after you, Slender Man, EVIL PATRIXXX, EVIL SONIXXX, EVIL KERMIXXX, Herobrine, Ammut the goddes of Egyptian mythology, that's very relevant to the subject at hand. One all of us get you, we will take one of you into our realm, a realm of complete and utter fuckery. You will be taken with us and tortured for all eternity, there's even a cult surrounding me, so i will sacrifice one of you to them, so beat the game, both of you, if you wanna live, and then bring me Kate" That confused both of us, who is Kate? Who is blue guy? We don't know. Alexis turned to me and said "Dixie, i think we're scrwed" We thne both ran far, trying to beat this scary forest level. We made it to the goal Ring Gate Power Star 6 A.M. The completion screen said "Congratulations, your winer, you beat hill." We were than transported to another level. It looked liek the spongebob world. PATRIXXX was in the sky yelling "HE'LL GET YOU" but we didn't understand. Until we got the golden spatula and we heard a creppy song about EVIL PATRIXXX the blue guy mentioned earlier. Now we was scared. At this point it had been an hour, we decided to take some sleep in bungbobp's pineaple, the house was siddenly fire. We heard a faint voice whispering "get Kate" then someone screaming "GET KATE, OR IT'S ROUND 2", it was blue guy. We immediately got up and went further. We went through so many worlds, but due to us not collecting enough weed gems, we got the bad ending, which means the blue guy would take away and sacrifice one of us with his firneds. We oculdn't do anything and then, he finally swallowed Alexis Texas with the darkness and i never saw her again, then he violently threw me out of the game. Then it turned out i just realised my last name is different than my sisters. I found out i was adopted and my birth name:.............Kate Texas. I am Kate yor nex Category:Shok ending Category:Trollpasta Category:Zel-DUUHHH Category:EVIL PATRIXXX Category:EVIL KERMIXXX Category:EVIL SONIXXX Category:PATRIXXX Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:Well, that was anticlimactic. Category:LONG ASS TITLE Category:File Extensions Category:Hyper-realistic Category:YOU'RE NEXT